Frozen Frost
by frostbite83
Summary: Elsa meets Jack Frost long ago before the events of 'Frozen', a little romantic, a little playful, a little fun.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 [Let's Have Fun]

As the King and Queen of Arendelle placed their beloved daughter into her bed, Elsa slowly eased her body into the warmth. The King and Queen looked at each other, believing that Elsa and her sister are destined to do great things.

But no one would've guessed that a slim, shadowy figure appeared by the windows.

As it opened with a small creak, a bare foot placed itself onto to the ground, followed by another.

Elsa, awakened by the sound of the footsteps it arouse. She slowly opening her eyes, murmuring, "Anna?"

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw a tall skinny boy came out of the shadows. He paced around the room, admired the furniture: the two small replica dolls of Anna and herself, the small chest next to Anna's bed, along with her bookshelf, as he proceeded to stroll out the room into the hallway.

Elsa climbed off the bed, making sure the mysterious man would not notice her. She tiptoed, following the figure to the hallway and asked curiously, "Who are you?"

The body jumped, looking left and right and gestured her into another room. "I'm Jack! … Jack Frost" he replied, shocked but delighted by the fact that he could finally be seen by someone.

"Oh! Father used to joke that you were a magical being that would freeze things and get children into snow fights." Elsa replied, gazing at the unknown figure, still wondering if she can trust the man before her.

"So you've heard of me?" said Jack, delighted that someone could recognize him in his current form, as he realized he was known for his mischievousness. "Well, I try to have fun", as he chucked embarrassingly.

Elsa stared at the silver haired boy, asked, "How can you stand the cold? You should put more clothes on!"

Jack laughed as he replied, "Well that's where my name comes in doesn't it? Though I guess no one has ever believed I existed, so I never thought of needing to present myself…"

"What brings you here? To Arendelle?" asked Elsa.

Jack paused, appearing to be in thought "Arendelle huh? Well I am quite far from home…" as his voice trailed off.

Elsa continued, wanting answers, "So why are you here Jack?"

Jack turned with a huge grin, "Hah, to have fun of course!" As he weaved up small streaks of snow painting the interior with white and blue, hovering on his staff, and leaping from edge to edge.

Elsa gazed in awe and exclaimed, "Wow…" As Jack landed and made a landing pose, he smiled mischievously and said, "You want to try?"

"Yes!" Elsa exclaimed, delighted she climbed from Jack's legs all the way to his shoulders. "Hey hey hey, watch it!" Jack laughed "that tickles!" as Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck. "GO!" Elsa shouted, and Jack ran with it, out of the window on his staff, hovering in the air as he showed Elsa a whole new world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 [Guardian]

Elsa held onto Jack as they soar through the clouds, dashing to and fro. Although scared she peered over Jack's shoulders and felt the wind blow through her hair, and Elsa grabbed onto Jack even harder.

He saw that she was afraid, so he smiled saying, "don't worry, just have some fun, like me!" as he grabbed on his staff harder and shot towards the moon, laughing on the way.

As they reached the clear sky, the moon radiated, shining beautify onto the two of them. Jack halted his staff and placed Elsa next to him.

"It's beautiful!" said Elsa said in delight, "I wonder what it's like up there…"

"Well that's a question for the 'Man in the Moon'" Jack replied.

"The Man in the Moon?" Elsa asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah! The 'Man in the Moon' is who made me what I am! All this, flying, making snow balls, being all frosty; he is who made me… Although I wish he told me why…" Jack said, still unsettled on his existence.

Elsa thought for a second then exclaimed, "Maybe he made you so you can meet me!"

Jack astonished, asked, "what do you mean?"

"Well, maybe you are like a guardian over me! Or at least making children happy! Because you always start the snowball fights and you always make it snow even on the worst of days!" Elsa explained, all hyped up.

Jack said, "well it is pretty fun!" laughing. "Although I'm not so sure about the whole being a guardian thing. I'm not exactly a responsible type…"

Elsa blushed, baffled by her fantasy, "well, I didn't mean it that way…"

Jack chucked and looked at Elsa timidly saying, "I'm just kidding. I'm very happy you see me that way." He embraced her.

Having the ability to feel warmth and care from another human being felt like heaven to him, as he held onto Elsa even closer.

"ACHOO!" Elsa sneezed, and Jack jumped, standing onto his staff as if it was a solid surface.

"Hahahahha…" Elsa laughed, "I didn't mean to scare you, but it's kinda cold."

"Sorry," Jack chucked, "I guess that's the only thing I can do nowadays" as he proceed to sit down absorbing the glowing light of the moon.

"Hey, want to see something amazing?" Jack asked.

"Sure!" Elsa exclaimed wondering what more Jack has to offer.

"Turn around!" Jack said.

And as Elsa turned around, she saw Arendelle in all its glory, as the light lit up the castle like a Christmas tree.

Jack tapped on his staff as it slowly grazed the sky, touring Arendelle, its majestic ships, and the quiet city market.

"I've never seen it like this before!" Elsa said in awe. "I wish Anna could see this."

"Anna?" Jack questioned, "you said that name when I came into your room…"

"Yeah! She's my sister! Maybe you could meet her as well!" Elsa said, ever so excited.

Jack chucked, "maybe not tonight, I'm still very baffled by how you're able to see me; and don't you need to be in your room?" Jack pointed at the rising sun, as it reflected its face on the ocean.

"Oh my!" Elsa cried out.

Jack chucked, as he slowly advance towards the castle. "You know, you still haven't told me your name yet."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude" Elsa replied, "I'm Elsa by the way" as she held onto Jack tightly, not wanting Jack to leave her presence.

Jack smiled, "Hey, it was pretty fun having you here tonight, I might stick around a little more."

"Really?!" Elsa said in a high-pitched voice, "so you'll be like a guardian to me after all!"

Jacked looked back smiling, "I guess so."

Jack set foot onto the floor of Elsa's room; and he walked towards the bed as he placed young Elsa in the bed, "Goodnight Elsa, sleep tight!"

"You too Jack." As Elsa hugged him, feeling his cold embrace. But just as he was about to pull away she said, "Promise me you'll visit me tomorrow night?"

Jack laughed for a while then smiled saying, "of course, my little snowflake," as he flipped around, doing another somersault before standing tiptoe on the windowsill. "See you, Elsa" As he vanished into the air, cheering all the way.

Elsa rushed to the window as she saw Jack's figure and his sweet laughter drifting toward the Ice Mountain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 [Sister]

Elsa couldn't wait till the glimmering light of the moon climbed up as the shadow of the day approached. All day the only person she could think of was Jack Frost; even Anna her sister realized her strange behavior.

"Hey Elsa, who were you talking to last night?" Anna asked.

Elsa, surprised at her sister's presence awoke from her daydreaming, "uh… What do you mean?"

Anna narrowed her eyes, suspicious of Elsa's response, "I'm not dumb Elsa, I'm your sister! I mean we slept in the same room our whole lives even though we get the whole castle for ourselves!" Then a thought occurred to Anna, "did you meet a boy? Is that why you've been all dreamy lately?" Anna asked, all excited that her sister has met someone she could be interested in.

"No, no no, no no no… no." Elsa stammered.

"That's one too many 'no's" Anna said slyly, "so tell me, what is he like?"

Elsa sighed and realized that she could not escape her sister forever, "He's magical, and he's always so fun to be with! And, and, and he does things no one can ever do! He makes me all fuzzy inside"

"Wow first night sleeping by yourself and you've already had a wonderful time … no wonder you've been all dreamy all day," Anna said, lowering her head, "seems like he's very special" as she looked away to the sky.

Elsa realized her sister's jealousy and immediately proceeded to hug her sister, "Hey! Anna, you're my sister, and I love you! If you want, I can sleep with you tonight!"

Anna looked at her sister's glowing face and gladly accepted her offer, "Alright! You said so!"

As the sky clothed itself with the stars and the moon Anna snuck next to Elsa as they slept together sweetly on Elsa's bed.

Jack however was lost in the castle. Being unable to find Elsa in her new room, he roamed the castle walking down the long hallway, surrounded by the red wallpaper, till he heard the sound of sweet laughter.

"Hehehe…" Jack turned around and walked towards the voice, "Anna, that tickles!"

Recognizing Elsa's voice, Jack placed his ear on the door. "Come on Elsa! Lets keep playing!"

As soon as Jack heard the voice he flew to the next room, out the window and peered into the sisters' room. "oh, so that's Anna. Heh … it must be nice to have a sister like her."

"Come on Elsa come on!" As Anna kept poking Elsa.

"Okay, okay!" Elsa said as she laughed uncontrollably. At that instant she saw Jack, and she hesitated.

Jack mouthed, "it's okay" before winking and tapped his staff on the window. Just as his staff pecked the window, the cold freeze crawled up and around the window; and Jack wrote "Goodnight" before drawing a small snowflake.

As Jack waved and flew away, Elsa dragged Anna as she marvelled at Jack's art.

"Elsa?" Anna asked. Elsa realized Anna was still there and quickly said, "Look! The window's all cold, do you wanna draw something?"

Anna lit up like the sun and said, "SURE!" As she proceeded to draw two figures, Elsa and herself.

Elsa watched as her sister kept drawing more figures: their father, the castle and the moon. As she saw the the figure of the moon she saw Jack's shadow on the moon; sitting on his staff, one feet on the staff and the other dangling off it as he stared into the moon.

"Elsa, Elsa look!" Anna shouted as she pointed at her drawings on the window, before yawning.

"Is that us?" Elsa asked, surprised at how much Anna has drawn.

"Yeah! I don't want to ever leave you sis! I want to spend our time together, forever!" Anna replied, before yawning a second time.

Elsa saw that her sister was sleepy so she walked Anna to her bed. Elsa pushed Anna up, helping her climb into bed before giving her a hug. "I love you Anna" Elsa said, as she watches over her sister like a guardian.

"I love you too" Anna mumbled, before starting to make a sweet snoring noise.

Elsa smiled as she absorbed the cuteness of her sister.

"She seems nice!"

"WOAH!" Elsa yelped. As she saw Jack squatting at the windowsill admiring Anna's drawings.

"Miss me?" Jack said turning his head, winking at Elsa.


End file.
